Always
by Vicious94
Summary: Bilbo sees a change in Thorin's behaviour, yet is weary and confused; Why does Thorin treat him differently? Thorin/Bilbo


A/N- _I saw the Hobbit last night and I absolutely loved it, furthermore, I couldn't help but think how adoreable the couple Thorin/ Bilbo is, so this story came in. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enoyed writting it :) Please review and leave your thoughts!_

* * *

**Always**

* * *

Bilbo didn't get a good first impression from the dwarves; they were rude, foul-mouthed and had no consideration over him. Back in the Shire, no one would have ever dared to treat him like any of these dwarves had. What on earth was going through Gandalf's head when he offered him up as the forteenth member of this company? What on the name of Mordor was going through his head when he accepted?

Surely, in his head things went a lot more smoothly than they had actually gone. How naive of him to have thought that this adventure would be the same as those years back when he ventured into the woods of the Shire in a folly search for elves; fun, peaceful and comfortable. Fool, that's what he constantly called himself, and he knew many of the dwarves believed him a fool; Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, but more specifically; Thorin, who made little effort to hide his opinion.

"Bilbo!"

It had been the first time Bilbo had heard his name be shouted in such vigor by the dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield. Usually he had grown accustomed to 'Halfling' and 'Hobbit', and the tone of the dwarf was unlike anything he'd heard before, there was no mock or anger in his voice, but something very different—worry.

Bilbo could only watch helplessly at his companions as the two trolls took his four limbs and threatened to tear him apart. Kili readied to attack, but Thorin stopped him, wisely knowing that any ill move would be the end of their non-dwarf companion.

"Weapons on the ground, now!" The enemy snarled, pulling on his Bilbo'd arm to emphasize their power and urge the dwarves to do their demand.

At first, the hobbit was terrified that Thorin would allow his death. He knew it was the most convenient and logical decision, and as much of a coward he felt, he feared for his life and wanted them to throw their weapons down—maybe leaving the Shire was the worst mistake of his life. He scolded himself for not only putting himself in danger but the others as well.

He closed his eyes and gulped in fear, ready to die. Thorin was certainly going to let him die, that thought coarsed through his head endlessly. When he felt nothing he wondered if he was already dead, grateful that it didn't hurt as he thought it would. He opened his eyes and gaped like a fish out of the water as Thorin buried his sword on the ground, inciting the rest to fo the same. The look in Thorin's face made Bilbo want to look away and avoid the disappointment in his eyes.

Even if they ultimately managed to survive, Bilbo still felt slightly down, Thorin giving him the cold shoulder wasn't exactly helping his sense of guilt. Fili and Kili got scolded, while he got nothing but ignored. Gandalf had complimented him, as well as some of the other dwarves, for his wit and quick-thikning but to Bilbo it didn't really change his mood.

There was only one dwarf whose opinion mattered, and that was the same dwarf that acted as if he were dead.

**#**

It was upon their arrival to Rivendell that the young hobbit felt his mood change instantly. The race he had dreamt for so long and searched without end in his youth, was just before his eyes.

It was sublime. They were sublime. A dream came true.

It was in Rivendell, after the deciphering of the lunar rune map, that Thorin approached him in the silence of the night, the same night that Gandalf had left with Elrond, a grim look in both of their expressions. He knew that their encounter with Radagast had been the cause of it, a peculiar fellow he might add.

"You look joyous hobbit. I did not see you make that face upon _our_ arrival." Said Thorin, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. It was more than obvious he was not particularly enjoying his stay, and was eager to leave, which Bilbo was not—but he couldn't defy his leader's orders either.

Bilbo clearly remembered how irritated he was with the arrival of the thirteen dwarves, how they toyed with his mother's plates, devoured his food and dirtied his furniture. He wanted to kick them out—if only that could be as easily done than said. However, upon Thorin's arrival something else stirred in him. Admiration and awe were not enough to describe what he'd felt. Thorin might not be the handsomest of the company, but he certainly was the most impacting figure, he truly was born to be a leader.

"'Tis when I was little, my lord, I always ventured into the woods in the search of elves. I remember my mother telling me great stories about them; how their sight is sharper than eagles, how their accuracy has no competition and how their beauty know no bounds." Explained Bilbo, his smile growing wider as his eyes stalked each and every elf that passed his way, absolutely oblivious to Thorin's grimace of distaste.

"Did your mother not tell you stories about us dwarves? What of our home; Erebor?"

"My mother did tell me a few tales here and there, but I don't think she fancied your kin." He belitled. It was true, his mother never spoke highly of dwarves. He always wondered why, he did like them, especially Thorin, even if the dwarf seemed to hate his guts.

"And what about you, hobbit? How do you fancy us dwarves?"

Bilbo turned to face Thorin, at his question he naively thought of answers, unaware of the kings true intent in his question. He placed both hands on his coat, tapping it in thought and came up with a genuine answer.

"I happen to find your kind very interesting in your own way, your strength is humoungous unlike your stature, your manner of eating a bit distasting, and your character rather rude. In conclusion, you are all my mother tried to keep me away from." Bilbo wasn't looking at the king as he spoke, which was rather lucky for him, as the dwarf was glaring holes into his forehead.

"However, I find you dignified, brave and courageous, and you my king, are the best your kin can get under the name of king, and you are well-deserving of it in all manners. I will follow you anywhere, if you'll have me."

Thorin was half-pleased with the 'burglar's' answer, there was still something that bothered him greatly.

"But do you not find us beautiful?" His voice was deeper and huskier than before, and Bilbo almost didn't hear him say it, almost.

"Pardon me?" It's not like he hadn't given it any consideration. He thought dwarves were good looking: Fili and Kili were amongst that list, nonetheless, he understood that their good looks came from family since they are Thorin's nephews. But Thorin was out of the question, he could only dread what horrors the king would do to him for thinking of him in such manner.

"You heard me well, Halfling."

"I…um…I haven't really given it any thought, my king." Quickly retorted the hobbit, aware that Thorin had taken a step closer to him, but he didn't move, he dared himself to stand his ground. "You do have your share of fair men and women,as do we all."

"Have my kind not peeked you as beutiful?" Bilbo was now fluttered as Thorin ran a hand down the side of his head, carefully playing with his curly hair.

"Uh, well, Fili and Kili are easy on the eyes, my lord. But I tend to think that dwarf fairness should not be compared with that of elves. Their beauty is almost angelical, while yours is more genuine and…underrated in some cases." Bilbo lost himself in the eyes of his leader, gulping anxiously at their close proximity, which granted the opportunity to examine every feature; his eyes, his lips, his cheekbones and beard. "I am sure that your looks would not be overlooked if you weren't hostile most of the time."

Thorin retreated his hand and snorted. "Speak your mind; do not come at me with these cowardly insinuations, Halfling."

"I-I never bragged about being anything b-but a normal hobbit, yet you treat me like a brat that does not know its place. I am trying my best, but it seems that anything I try to do to please you bothers you, no matter what. I try to please you, but I'm starting to feel weary of your treatment of me."

"If you are so sick and tired of me, then why don't you leave, then? That's what your kind is good for, keeping out of trouble and eating to your heart's content, living a life of ignorance. You've been lost ever since you've left your home."

Bilbo gaped, his index finger pointing at Thorin accusingly, which any other would have had it ripped off, trying to find a hurtful enough answer, but realized there was nothing and then he concluded. "Fair enough, I'm leaving. I shall not bother you anymore. I clearly made a mistake coming here. I bid you luck reclaiming your home, my king."

With that said, Bilbo bowed and left. Finding his way next to Balin, who was awakened by his arrival. "Something wrong, lad?"

"I'm staying in Rivendell." He retorted, settling himself comfortably by Balin. "Thorin's right, I shouldn't have come with you in the first place."

"My dear Mr. Baggins, you should not be easily unsettled by Thorin's words. He has lived a hard life and knows little how to deal with those that are not dwarves and have not endured the same tragedy as us. Give him time and you will soon learn much about him, as he will of you."

**#**

They were soaking wet when they entered the damp cave, the rain kept on thundering outside as they readied camp.

Bilbo was shivering from cold and fear. The rock giants had complicated their path and he had thought he was going to die, and hanging from the edge of the mountain side didn't help his belief. This journey was going to be the end of him.

If it hadn't been for Thorin coming for him…no, he dreaded to think of it. And the image that Thorin had almost died saving him made him further anxious. He peeked over to him, to find his penetrating glare meeting his brown eyes. He slightly jumped in surprise and turned his eyes astray, trying to dim the blush roaming over his cheeks.

Was he angry? Furious? Bilbo had learned to read many of Thorin's expression, but there were still many he couldn't decipher, for example the look he was giving him right now, Bilbo didn't know what to make of it but it sent chillls down his spine.

He tried to ignore this as he readied his bed and closed his eyes, only to be awakened hours later by a pair of hands moving him. He yawned and opened his eyes to come face to face with Thorin, Bilbo swallowed hard as the other silently stood up and made his way deeper into the cave, inciting him to follow.

"Come Hobbit, I must speak with you."

"Me?"

"Do you see any other hobbits around?"

"Oh. No, of course not." He stood and followed the dwarf reluctantly.

When Thorin thought they well deep enough into the cave he confronted Bilbo. "I believe you said you were going to leave."

"I guess I did." Recalled Bilbo, then chuckled to himself. Did Thorin forget he also said he'd follow him anywhere?

"Why didn't you? You had many reasons to leave my company."

"That's indeed correct, my king. But, then I remembered that I have somewhere to go back to, meanwhile, all of you don't have a home. I want to help you reclaim your homeland."

"Your intentions are honorable." Smiled Thorin, and Bilbo was take back by the gentle gesture. Thorin looked even better when he smiled, not a smile of mock, but a genuine happy smile. "But now I believe it's best for you to leave."

"What? No!"

"It is too dangerous and tonight was further proof of it. I'm giving you an order to leave." Hissed the other. Oh. so he was angered about the incident in the mountains?

"I apologize about earlier, I promise it won't happen again-"

"No. You don't need to prove yourself me. You've shown me enough. Now run along and pack your things." Bilbo couldn't understand what he'd done wrong now. "I can't baby sit you. I already have Kili and Fili to look out for."

"You don't have to look out after me."

"I already said I won't travel in your company, hobbit." Thorin ordered and began to stomp his way out when a smaller, feeble hand reached out for him.

"Thorin, please!" Thorin stopped and with one harsh pull had Bilbo in front of him, when Bilbo parted his lips to speak he was met with Thorin's lips land on his own, powerful arms wrapping around him and keeping him in place as he devoured the hobbit. At first, Bilbo was a bit shocked by the boldness, but then he succumbed and tightened his hold on Thorin's tunic.

They break apart, panting. Bilbo can't help to blush and stutter. "My king…? We are both males..."

"What of it?" He asked, irching an eyebrow. "Does my affection bother you?"

"I-I not at all." Bilbo replied, shocked, astonished by the king's response. Never, other than his wildest dreams, would he have believed the king of the dwarves would feel anything but despise towards him. "I just didn't know you cared about me…in any way for that matter of fact."

Thorin chuckled. "You make it hard not to hate you, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo blinked once, twice, then laughed and concluded. "And all this time I thought you hated me."

"Never."

"You have odd ways to tell me your affection."

"Would you rather have me show you?" He whispered, voice filled with lust, making his arousal obvious to the hobbit as he pressed their hips together. Bilbo couldn't deny that he was aroused as well, with every touch and kiss landed on him he couldn't help but moan.

Never had he experienced something like this. He knew that the act of sex was done between couples out of love and to have children, but he had never found anyone inside the Shire interesting enough for him to consider entering such acts with. And never did he think he'd be attracted by the great dwarf king, or likewise. Bilbo saw himself only like a mere hobbit: respectable, yes, honorable, yes. A lad anyone in the Shire would be mad to be in company off, but not a king. How could he have gained the king's interest? Was it merely sexual? Or something out love? Or something that Thorin needed to release his stress with?

He frowns at his own negative thoughts, but then again, he had reason to doubt.

"Something troubles you so?"

"I wondered my king…does you interest in me goes as far to fulfill your desires or…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his statement, he felt embarrassment flood him. He felt like banging his head on the wall. How could the king of the dwarves have any interest in him beyond sexual?

Thorin did not laugh; he just stared at Bilbo in disbelief. "I have misjudged you in several ways, and even though you may not be the best warrior within our company, you've certainly have prooved your value as a man and companion worth my attention."

Bilbo sighed into another one of Thorin's kisses, the dwarf's fingers expertly caressing his scalp.

"I may be difficult to get along with and understand, but I will try to clear things out; your safety is precious to me. I can't tolerate to see you hurt, I fear for your life and your well-being, it's not that I don't want you to stay. If things were different, I would have you remain at my side by all means, but that would be selfish of me. You must understand why I want you gone. It's for the best."

"I can't sit and wait, not when I've gotten a taste of the world." And him, but that he kept to himself. "It hurts me more to be parted from all of you. I would rather be by your side. Please...don't leave me behind."

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. I promise you I will see no harm come upon you, I will take every single one into the might of Erebor and return you safely to your home." He stroked Bilbo's cheek before kissing his lips. "In the meantime, I will make you happy in the best way that I can, if I fail then I will try again until I succeed."

He knew he was attracted to Thorin, and if Thorin was being honest, which most likely was so, then this should be alright? Should it not? Bilbo tried to process his thoughts in the mist of pleasure and bliss as Thorin grabbed his bottom quite roughly and kissed his neck, whispering unintelligible things to him. No, he wasn't attracted to Thorin, he liked him, a lot, and feared that if he let go of him, this would all be but a dream.

A calloused hand gently cupped his own arousal and he can't help to let out a stifled groan, his legs almost gave out, but Thorin kept him standing by the strength of his arms, but then he slowly placed Bilbo against the wall of the cave, slipping his hand under Bilbo's shirt and caressing the sensitive skin offered.

"Are you enjoying yourself, hobbit?" Whispered Thorin, nibbling his earlobe, making Bilbo gasp and arch his back. "This is but a taste of what I am willing to give you, if that's what you want."

Oh, damn him, did he want this. No, he needed it. No...he desired him. Bilbo took fistfuls of Thorin's hair and tried to muffle his gasps and whimpers as Thorin kept on his ministrations. Another long moan escaped him, and it was confirmation enough for Thorin to continue.

One would have thought Thorin Oakenshield would be rough and merciless like he was in battle, but to Bilbo's surprise, he found it was quite the opposite. Thorin feasted on him. yes, but he did so with such delicacy and tenderness that Bilbo couldn't believe the Thorin he saw in battle and the Thorin kissing him now were one and the same.

The hobbit dared himself to explore the other's body, hands roaming over broad shoulders, strong arms, and chest, unbuckling the king's belt, and shyly pushing his cloth appart to show him Thorin's skin. He was as hairy as Bilbo had imagined, but he wasn't disgusted by it, on the other hand, he wondered what it felt like, but wasn't sure if to move, it was only when Thorin guided his hand to his own chest, that Bilbo dared to savour the warm, damp skin.

At the contact, Thorin purred into his ear, encouraging Bilbo to keep going, absolutely unaware of two fingers trailing their way down his back, down his bottom and push into him. Bilbo's eyes shot open in pain, and as soon as he was about to cry, Thorin mutted it with a kiss. It was obvious that Thorin didn't know anymore of the matter than he did. So it was then when Bilbo decided he'd wasn't quite ready for what Thorin had in mind, especially since he could feel that the dwarf even thought he may not have been gifted in height, he certainly was in length and width. With hesitation he pushed Thorin back, trying to make himself heard.

Thorin understood, and retreated, he didn't know how to take Bilbo's push, so he interpretted as rejection. He apologized and settled his clothing and began walking his way back to the camp, head hanging,however, Bilbo stopped him and took his hand, kissing the back of it with such a chaste kiss that Thorin felt bad for defiling his innocence.

"I will remain by your side, if you remain by mine. I have nothing to fear as long as I'm in your company, my king. I shall see you reclaim your home and have you smile."

Thorin took his face and made their foreheads touch, then kissed the hobbits forehead, and slowly cupped his cheek. "Bilbo, your company is enough to ease my heart. Be by my side by all times."

Bilbo slightly smiled, leaning on the dwarf's hand lovingly. "Always."

**#**

Bolfur,who had been guard for the night had seen his leader and burglar leave for a talk. He did nothing but watch, and waited in the silence, trying to stop his curiosity from getting the best of him, but he coudln't help but wonder what the other two could be talking about. He had done his best to keep away, but in the end he succumbed and ventured on, and what he found was not at all what he expected.

He choked on his pipe and would have been caught if those two hadn't been so busy fondling and messing with each other. It didn't really surprise him from Thorin, by no means. He, Fili and Kili had seen their leader show peculiar interest in the hobbit after he'd agreed to accompany them in the quest to recover their homeland. Bravery, honesty and dignity were amongst the things Thorin most valued, and those were the Bilbo's most notable virtues.

It certainly shocked him from decent, respectable Mr. Baggins to have participated in such acts, who would have thought hobbits could be so daring? Either way, his worries at the moment were that he'd lost his bet against Kili and Fili.

He left before he could be caught and waited in his place until they both returned, Thorin before Bilbo, who looked as if a bear had attacked him, yet had the widest smile on his face, and Bolfur did not miss the secretive peek the two men gave each other before they rested in their perspective places, opposite sides of the cave.

Bilbo was fast asleep, smile still strapped to his face, but Thorin was yet awake, eyes boring into Bolfur's, who gulped when he interpretted that glare; you'd better forget what you saw.

Bolfur knew he'd be unable to forget what he saw, but he'd keep his mouth shut if he valued his well-being.


End file.
